Changing the future
by Guss-Guss
Summary: Snape's dead, Dumbledore's hurting, so Hermione is sent back in time to save Snape and Dumbledore. She figures that making the 6th yr Snape fall in love will make him happy and give him a motive to live but what she doesnt count on is that person been her
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pretty much all the characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling and her mastermind. I don't believe I'll be making any new characters in this story so I can't really copyright anything on my behalf, apart from the storyline, which I made up and which belongs to me.  
  
This story is rated PG for now but if it does happen to change I'll let you all know.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Hermione sat in sixth year dorm getting ready for bed. She took this time to reflect upon what had happened early that week. Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated (with Hermione's help) and the wizarding world was finally at peace.  
  
Hermione pulled out her pajamas from under her pillow and was just about to start undressing when she heard a tap on her bedroom window. Throwing her pajamas onto her bed, she rushed up to the window and yanked it open. Who would be sending a letter at this time of night? She wondered to herself as the brown barn owl swooped into the room and settled on her bed head. As she approached the bird, it stuck its leg out for her to untie the letter from it. As soon as she released the small piece of parchment from the owl's leg it took flight again and gracefully flew away into the night.  
  
Hermione quickly unfolded the parchment and read:  
  
I need to see you in my office right away.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
A sudden wave of panic swept over Hermione. What could possibly be wrong? Why does he need to see me so urgently? Hermione decided it was best if she obeyed the letter and grabbing her cloak, set off for the headmaster's office.  
  
When she arrived at the statue of the gargoyle, which hid Dumbledore's Office, the old man was already waiting for her. With a swish of his cloak he headed up the spiral stairs and motioned Hermione to follow him. She did. When they reached the warmth of his office, Dumbledore beckoned Hermione to sit and seated himself behind his wooden desk. 'Sir.' Hermione started, 'Sir, what's wrong? What's happened?'  
  
Dumbledore slowly let his gaze meet hers and when he did she noticed that his usual twinkle had diminished.  
  
'Hermione, something terrible has happened to a member of our staff.'  
  
Oh no, Hermione thought, don't let it be McGonagall, please don't let her be hurt. Over the years Hermione had formed a special bond with her talented transfiguration teacher and regarded her as one of her closest most trusted friends.  
  
'.as you know, Professor Snape, was working as a spy for us during the dark years when Voldemort was in power.'  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding, not knowing where this was going.  
  
'Well, it saddens me to say that Severus Snape felt that after the war was over he had no place in society.'  
  
'But he's the potions master, of course he has a place and a very important one at that.'  
  
Hermione had come to respect Professor Snape over her years at Hogwarts, as he was not only highly intelligent but he had also risked his life on various occasions to help save and protect the wizarding world.  
  
'That's what I told him but I never actually realized how bad the situation was until it was too late.'  
  
'I don't understand, Professor. What situation?'  
  
'Well it seems, Hermione that Professor Snape gave up all hope of living a happy life. See the last few years Snape hasn't been living for him.he's been living for us.to save us.'  
  
Hermione just looked up at Dumbledore, a confused expression present on her small face.  
  
'What I'm saying,' Dumbledore continued, 'is that Professor Snape has allowed himself to be defeated finally. He meet with Lucius Malfoy today and.'  
  
'What did he do that for?' Hermione interrupted, ' Didn't he realize Lucius is still angry with him for betraying Voldemort?'  
  
'Yes, he did. That's why he went to see him. He knew what would happen. Earlier today Lucius Malfoy killed Snape.'  
  
Hermione gasped. It was nothing like she had expected.it was worst. She thought that Lucius would stop at a few curses or a bit of torture but never kill, considering how hard he had worked to stay out of Azkaban.  
  
'But why.how?'  
  
'Because Snape allowed him to.'  
  
'He.wha.but...' Hermione fell silent.  
  
So Severus Snape has finally been defeated because he was feeling down, depressed.suicidal.  
  
After a few minutes of heavy silence Hermione brought her gaze up towards Dumbledore. He looked old and weary under his half-moon spectacles and when he looked at her through his now dull blue eyes she saw something she never had before. She saw guilt in the old mans eyes. She felt it was up to her to do something for him before he himself became suicidal.  
  
'Professor,' Hermione broke the silence. 'Is there anything I can do?'  
  
Looking shocked at her question, the headmaster shook his head almost immediately.  
  
'But Sir, there must be something we or I can do.'  
  
Once again her question was answered with a shake of his head. Suddenly a thought struck her. It was brilliant. If it worked Snape could be saved and Dumbledore could be happy again. She had to give it a shot.  
  
'Dumbledore sir, I do have a suggestion.'  
  
Albus' head shot up.  
  
'What if I went back in time. Went back to a time when Snape was alive and back to a time when you were happy.'  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked like a little child on Christmas morning.  
  
'That's an excellent idea Hermione! It's worth a shot at the least.' He exclaimed.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. It was amazing what affect hope could have on an individual.  
  
'Right well, let's get cracking shall we?' Dumbledore suggested. 'Okay, I have a spell that will send you back. You'll just have to say you've transferred from a smaller school to Hogwarts and I think that I'll send you into.well, well I think that sending you into sixth year would be appropriate. You'll of course have to repeat the first half of the year but we aren't really worried about academics now are we.' Dumbledore rambled on like this for a while, with Hermione sitting there attempting to catch every little detail which would help her achieve her goal.to make Severus Snape see life a little differently.  
  
When Hermione left Dumbledore's office in the early hours of the morning, everything was set. She was to have the rest of the morning to sleep, wash, eat and say good-bye to her friends. She would of course see her friends again just not for a while. The spell was to take her back in time and leave her there until her goal was achieved. When the spell was 'satisfied' that she had done what she came for, the future would then be altered according to what she has done and then be brought back into her time with the changes in place.  
  
After a long morning and a lot of hugging, Hermione returned to Dumbledore's office ready. Ready to travel back in time and fix the future (well more like the present).  
  
'Are you ready?' Questioned Dumbledore.  
  
'Ready as I'll ever be.' Hermione replied with a nervous smile.  
  
And with that the spell was cast.  
  
A/N: End of the first chappie. Sorry if it's a bit short but the size of the chapters will increase I promise. Neway tell me what u think of my first Harry Potter fanfic, through a review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Luv always Guss-Guss 


	2. Authors note

A/N:  
  
Hey everyone. Thanx so much for reading my story.. I'll attempt to get it updated ASAP. Okay so I thought I'd make a few things clear first of all. Dumbledore summoned Hermione because he felt that she was his only hope in making everything right again. Second of all, Dumbledore needed immediate help because not only would his happiness disappear but the whole wizarding world would indeed suffer from this, as he is a large part of what holds it together.  
  
Also, in the first chapter there are a lot of dots followed by a small letter. This is suppose to be three dots in a row and I apologize for this but I have no idea how it happened. I will attempt to fix this in future chapters.  
  
Anyway, enough blabbering-on to chapter two.  
  
Luv always Guss-Guss 


	3. Chapter two

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for being so patient (well most of you). Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been busy with school and choosing my subjects for next year, as everything that I chose next year will affect my whole career [fun fun]. Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers I appreciate you taking the time to write me lovely reviews. I'd just like to say 'HEY GORGEOUS!!' to Flounder and 'I am FINALLY updating!' to all you impatient peoples who were just devastated when you came to the end of chapter one and got a message about an update only to find it was just an authors note. So anyway, enough blabbering and excuses here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Hermione landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs leading to Hogwarts front door. She quickly hopped up and glanced around at her surroundings. She noted that Hogwarts looked exactly the same as ever and this settled her stomach a little, knowing that she was in a familiar place.  
  
She silently made her way up the stairs, not knowing what to expect.  
  
As she reached the entrance, the giant doors swung open on their own accord. Hesitantly, Hermione stepped inside. The entrance hall looked deserted but as she walked she heard a great deal of chatter coming from what could only be the Great Hall. As she made her way towards the open doors of the Hall she spotted a familiar face, which made her smile. It was McGonagall.  
  
'Hermione Granger, I presume?' She asked kindly.  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Yes Professor, I'm Hermione.'  
  
McGonagall smiled sweetly at her. 'Follow me dear. You're just in time for the sorting.'  
  
Hermione walked along side McGonagall as she led her down the aisle between the Gryfindor and Ravenclaw tables. McGonagall motioned for her to join the end of the Gryfindor table before carrying on towards the front to direct the sorting of the first years. Hermione supposed Dumbledore had seen to it that she remained in Gryfindor.  
  
Watching the little first years brought back memories of her own sorting. She was thrilled when the hat had screamed out, 'GRYFINDOR!' as she had hoped to get into that house. Albus Dumbledore himself had been a Gryfindor.  
  
Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft nudge on her arm. She whipped around to see who had touch her and was surprised to see a younger, happier Sirius Black smiling down at her.  
  
'Siri.I mean.ummm, hello.' She finished awkwardly. Hermione had nearly bursted out Sirius' name would certainly arouse suspicion.  
  
'Hello there.' He replied, ignoring her last comment. 'You must be new. I'm Sirius Black and this..' Indicating to his left, '..is Remus Lupin, and this is James Potter. Oh, and this here is Peter Pettigrew.' He finished, pointing to a short little boy across the table from them.  
  
'Uh, hey. Nice to meet you all.' Hermione was a little shocked at meeting the younger version of all these guys and especially meeting James, as in her time he was...well, dead. It was unbelievable how much James looked like Harry. Except for his eyes, James' eyes were a deep chocolate brown.  
  
'What's your name?' Remus asked gently.  
  
'I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in my sixth year.'  
  
'Wicked, we're in sixth year too.' Replied James. 'So where did ya come from?'  
  
'Oh, I've just transferred from a smaller school in Wales.'  
  
'Hmmm, well I'm sure you'll love it here.' finished Sirius with a wide grin.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how nice the four were. She was good friends with Sirius and Remus in her time but this was just different somehow. She felt she was meeting them for the very first time. She felt a wave of hatred for little Peter though. She knew he turned out to be a betrayer to the other three but Dumbledore had warned her about not letting the other three boys in on this, because if she did she would be changing far to much and might risk helping Voldemort rise again.  
  
After a few start of term notices and warnings, Dumbledore said a few nonsense words before sitting down to tuck into the food that had just appeared. As he reached for a bread roll, Dumbledore caught Hermione's eye and gave her a smile full of pure happiness. Hermione also noticed that his usual twinkle was present again and it was brighter than ever. Smiling to herself she tucked into a wonderful feast.  
  
Noticing her smiling to herself, Sirius decided he liked Hermione. She wasn't exactly the most gorgeous girl in the world but who cares?!  
  
'Sooo..Hermione, why did you decide to move here?' Sirius questioned the girl.  
  
'Well, I felt that it would be helpful to move to a larger school with more classes for career purposes.'  
  
'Oh, cool. So what is it that you want to do when you get out of school?' Sirius replied.  
  
'I'm not entirely sure yet but I was thinking it would be fun to do something about potions or...'  
  
'Sorry to interrupt put I think you may want to reconsider that suggestion. I'm sure you'll understand why once you've met our potions teacher.' Remus butted in.  
  
'What do you mean? Why?'  
  
'Well let's just say that Professor Snape has that affect on people.' Remus finished with a voice full of hatred.  
  
'Professor Snape? But isn't no wait..I'm confused.' Hermione replied honestly. Hermione was sure that Dumbledore had sent her to the right year, and if so Snape couldn't be a potions teacher yet. He was still in school.  
  
'What's so confusing?' Asked James, through a mouthful of potato.  
  
'It's just that, oh don't worry.'  
  
Hermione remained quiet throughout the rest of the meal, pondering the information she had just received. To say she was confused was just an understatement; Hermione started looking at all the possible answers, but with doing so just got herself more worked up. She decided it was best if she just waited calmly until her first potions lesson to find out. And with that in mind she started making her way up towards the Gryfindor tower.  
  
'HEY HERMIONE!!! WAIT UP!' Sirius called, just as she reached the top of the staircase.  
  
'WHAT D'YA WANT?!' was Hermione's reply.  
  
'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!' Sirius started walking up the staircase.  
  
Hermione inwardly cursed herself at not realizing what she was doing. Of course she wasn't suppose to know where the entrance to the Gryfindor common room was yet.  
  
'NO ACTUALLY I DON'T!' Hermione lied.  
  
'WELL THEN..'  
  
'HERMIONE!!!' interrupted Remus, strolling towards the bottom of the stairs. 'HEY HERMIONE. HEY SIRIUS. HEY REMUS.' Shouted James as he reached Remus.  
  
'HEY BUDDY I'M JUST STANDING HERE NO NEED TO YELL!' Remus shouted back to James.  
  
'WHY ARE YOU YELLING THEN?!' James argued.  
  
'HEY GUYS, SHUT-UP! LET'S GET GOING TO THE COMMON ROOM.' Sirius butted in, before the two started a full on fistfight. Besides, the group was starting to attract attention with all the noise. People were actually stopping to watch them have their very loud conversation with one of them at the top of the staircase, one half way up and two yelling at each other at the bottom.  
  
'YEH, I THINK..' Hermione started.  
  
'I THINK THAT IS AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION MR.BLACK.' Chimed in a new voice.  
  
'PROFESSOR..' yelled James, now use to yelling at people who were only 2 metres away from him, 'I mean Professor. Sorry about that.'  
  
'Yes I'm sure you are.' Said Professor McGonagall, rubbing her now sore ears. 'Anyway, I suggest you all make you way to your dorms and get some sleep. Maybe next time you can carry on your conversation when you are at least within 3 metres of each other and in not such a public place. Oh, and please keep your voices down.' She finished looking pointedly at James.  
  
'Yes Professor.' The four replied in unison. As McGonagall walked off, the entrance hall was cleared of the six years audience.  
  
The boys quickly made their way up to the top of the stairs to join Hermione. Sirius shot Hermione a big grin, which she returned. It seemed he wasn't at all embarrassed about what had just happened. In fact he looked as if it happened everyday, which Hermione reminded herself, it probably did.  
  
'So Mr. Black. Would you care to show me the way to my dorm?' Hermione asked ever so politely.  
  
'Why of course madam.' He replied, sticking his arm for her to hold onto. As they started walking Remus caught up to them and hooked his arm around Hermione's free one. James soon got into it by hopping in front of them and attempting to half skip, half bounce backwards so he could talk facing them. To say he fell over only a couple of times would be lying, I'd say it was closer to 10 or so.  
  
By the time they crawled into the common room, holding their sore stomachs from too much laughing, the Gryfindor common room was deserted. Remus directed Hermione to the girl's dorm, as he couldn't actually get up there himself because the staircase had a nasty habit of not letting anything of the male species up. After a bit of planning of where and when to meet tomorrow and a lot of hugs they all set off for bed.  
  
When Hermione reached her dorm she was glad to see that it hadn't changed a bit from her time, apart from the different people in the beds. Her three roommates were all asleep so Hermione thought it might be best to wait for introductions in the morning. She quietly got ready for bed and hopped into the warm, cozy four-poster bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Stripped of all worry, Hermione dreamed of pleasant fantasies though out the cool night.  
  
A/N: So my happy readers, what do we think? I'd love it if you put your little comments in a review and hopefully use your constrictive criticism in improving my story. Anyways, goody byes all, until chapter three. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Yes, ok I know, this is hardly any writing to call a chapter but leave me alone I've been busy. The holidays are coming up so I will try to update more but for now, here's chapter three...  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
When Hermione awoke, she found herself in a deserted room. All her roommates must have already gone down to breakfast. She sat up slowly, adjusting her eyes to the bright light that streamed in through one of the open windows. Hermione glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and was shocked at what it said. It was 8 o'clock already! Hermione had never slept in that late before, she woke up every morning at, at least 6am so that she could have some extra time to study, check over homework or read one of her many nice fat books.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and raced around the room getting ready to go down to breakfast. She quickly shoved on her shoes and pelted full speed down the stairs towards the common room.  
  
'Hermione, you're here. Finally let's go eat.' Sirius said, stopping Hermione in her race to the portrait that served as the common room door.  
  
'Oh, hey guys. I am SO sorry I kept you waiting.' Replied a breathless Hermione.  
  
'Hey, we only just got down here ourselves; it's only that Sirius and James have this unhealthy obsession with food and feel the need to eat 24-7.' Chuckled Remus.  
  
'We do not!' James and Sirius said in perfect unison.  
  
'You said that a little too quickly to be true guys. I'm gonna have to go with Remus on this one.' Smiled Hermione.  
  
'But...' started James.  
  
'Oh, who's in denial?' Remus said to James, as if he were in pre-primary.  
  
'Let's go eat shall we? Or else there won't be anything left for us.' Hermione interrupted the 'conversation' before it turned into a fight.  
  
'Excellent idea.' Peter squeaked.  
  
Hermione hadn't even noticed the little maggot was there but was saved from glaring at him by Sirius who grabbed her arm and steered her out the room.  
  
The group quickly made their way down to the Great Hall. When they reached the Gryfindor table Hermione made a point of sitting in a seat that faced the Slytherin table. She had do what she was sent here to do sooner or later.  
  
The boys attacked the food as soon as they sat down and so they didn't noticed her searching the Great Hall for a certain somebody. However, her search was soon cut short as she heard a silky voice behind her.  
  
'Well, what's this? Found another little good-for-nothing Gryfindor that can actually stand us, have we?'  
  
'Sod off, Snape.' James said, without even looking up from his new timetable that he was going through.  
  
At the mention of Snape's name Hermione whipped around to find a younger and dare I say much better looking, Snape. Hermione noticed that he looked happier, more muscular and his hair looked (apart from shorter) really not greasy. Snape looked almost handsome.  
  
'And what might you be staring at bitch?'  
  
Hermione hadn't realized she was staring.  
  
'Sorry nothing.' She said quietly before turning around.  
  
'Well at least she has some sense. I'll see you losers in class.' He said before turning on his heel and walking off, cape billowing behind him. So the cape swishing thing had started in his youth.  
  
'Ignore him Hermes. He's an asshole. You know you're not a bitch.' Remus told her.  
  
'So that's Snape huh?' The boys had told her a little about him the previous night.  
  
'Yah huh,' Sirius answered, food falling out his stuffed mouth, 'oops.'  
  
Hermione giggled at him. 'Let's go we got potions first.' Hermione really wanted to see who the potions master was.  
  
'Why in such a hurry? It's with the Slytherins.' James pointed out.  
  
Hermione and Remus managed to drag James and Sirius away from the food (followed by Peter) and towards the dungeons.  
  
******  
  
Chantal9: How they fall in love..only time will tell my friend, you're just gonna have to wait for more chapters aren't you? [evil cackle]  
  
Jade: Hey who said it was guy?! Woops, did I just give away something..? Newayz, just wait and see dear Reviewer, just wait and see.  
  
La Pamplemousse: Thanx for putting this story in your favourites, I feel so special now! And yes it is going to be a Snape/Hermione romance.  
  
Tomsgurl77: Thank you soooo much!!!! I just love it when I get reviews like yours! I will try to update more often but I'm actually having a pretty busy time right now. The holidays are coming up though so I'll try to make up for it then.  
  
Flounder1 (is it Flounder1 or 2 or 3 or what?!): Neway whatever your name is on Fanfiction...HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! HOW R WE? THANX 4 UR REVIEW!!!!!!!! OMG CANT BRIDGET LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!! IM GOING TO KILL HER ONE DAY!!!! NEWAYS, I LOVE YOU AND FOR THAT 'I WILL BUY YOU A HAT. A BIG HAT'!!!!! (quote from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' people. Only one of the best movies ever, if you haven't seen it GO SEE IT ALREADY!!!!!)  
  
A/N: Mwahhh [evil laugh] man I love cliff-hangers. Who is the new potions teacher you say? Well you are just gonna have to read the fourth chapter when I finish it aren't you? Yes, well anyway. Thanx everyone for your lovely reviews! OMG if you haven't seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean' GO AND SEE IT!! It is soooooo good and might I add that Mr. Bloom (Orlando Bloom) and my Johnny (Johnny Depp) look so bloody sexy in that movie. Newayz I won't get started on that or else it's most likely that this note will be soooo much longer than the longest story that exists in the vast world of fanfiction. So anyway, plz keep on reviewing peoples. Luv always Guss-Guss. 


End file.
